A Truly Sweet Sixteenth
by btamamura
Summary: Part of AU series. Misty has decided not to celebrate her birthday since her parents won't be there to celebrate, just as with every other birthday she and her sisters had. But, things just might be different this year thanks to some very caring friends. Contains Starchshipping, but focused on friendship.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon, or the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi, Nintendo, Game Freak, etc._

**Notes: **_**A while ago on Tumblr, I made a post concerning the families of the main characters in my AU series, and mentioned how Misty's parents were workaholics who never seemed to be around, even on special occasions. This fic was partly inspired by Kaleido Star, when we see Sora speak to Layla's father about how his daughter feels.**_

_**This contains some mild Starchshipping (Tracey x Cilan), so the shounen-ai warning is in place. But, this story mainly focuses on Misty's family and her friends wanting her to be happy. Please remember, Tracey was adopted into the Ketchum family after his parents passed away. This is an AU fic, so Pokemon aren't in this.**_

It had been a whole week. Misty hadn't been to school since the earlier week. Ash was beginning to get worried. He'd even tried calling her, but each time was met with _Misty's not really up to talking to anyone right now_ stated by either of her older sisters.

Tracey nodded as he listened to Ash's concerns. "I see. They didn't say if she was unwell, did they?"

"No. Just that she wasn't up to talking to anyone."

"Hmm."

"Maybe they're just saying it so I won't worry..."

"Yet you're worried. I think I might know what's going on. Her birthday is next week, she's turning 16."

"You're right."

"We all know what each birthday has been like for her and the others; how their parents would rather _work_ than see their daughters."

Ash wasn't surprised at the bitterness in Tracey's voice as he said that. Every year they'd see Misty was upset because her parents wouldn't even acknowledge the fact it was her birthday, which only made her friends even more furious with them. "They even missed the others' 18ths. These are special birthdays."

"I know." He sighed. "I don't think calling her will get you the answers you want. Visit her tomorrow night after school. The rest of us can come too, if you wouldn't mind."

"That's a generous offer, but I think I should try by myself."

"Sure thing."

Ash lay back on his bed and let out a loud sigh. "Even if Misty won't talk to me, even if her sisters can at least fill me in..."

"We'll do our best to help out, whatever the case. Even if we have to go to their parents' workplace and demand they straighten up."

"Sounds like a plan, Trace. You gonna be at Cilan's tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We've got an assignment to work on."

"Not to mention you'd like to spend some private time with your boyfriend."

Tracey blushed lightly, lay down and punched Ash on the shoulder playfully. "Don't tease me," he muttered with a smile.

"Heh. Thought so."

"Well, it has been a while. Chili's been having trouble in Math class, so Cilan's been working on tutoring him. Cress has been working on a paper for Psychology, so he didn't have the time to help Chili out."

"Both of them will be out?"

"No, but they'll be in their own rooms. Cilan told me in class today that he'd spoken with his brothers to organise a bit of private time."

"Sounds nice. I'd love to spend some time with Mist, but..."

His smile faded as he turned onto his side and wrapped an arm around his younger brother. "Give her some time. This is a special birthday, she'll be feeling less like celebrating at this rate."

"I know..."

"So, for our assignment, we're meant to...Trace?"

Tracey blinked twice to bring himself back to his senses. He turned to his boyfriend. "Ah, sorry."

"You appear to be very distracted."

"I'm just a bit worried, that's all."

"Worried?"

"Ash told me last night that he hasn't seen or spoken with Misty for a week. He'd tried calling her, but her sisters would always explain Misty's not feeling up to speaking with anyone."

"I see. Her birthday's next week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Her parents must've crushed her feelings once again."

"Ash is going to her house. Even if he can't actually speak with Misty, he's going to see if her sisters can explain the situation. I've already volunteered my assistance."

"You can expect me to offer mine too. Misty is a very precious friend."

"We'll work on some way to help her out. For now, we have to leave it to Ash."

"Agreed." He noted the concern still hadn't faded. "Come on. Before we go home, let's get some ice-cream. My treat today." He held Tracey's hand and felt him squeeze it.

"Sounds good." He smiled faintly. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't apologise, okay?" He gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay."

Ash had pressed the doorbell. He waited for someone to answer the door.

"Like, just a second!" a female voice called. The door opened and there stood Lily, the third oldest sister. "Hey, Ash. I'm afraid Misty still doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"I figured. I'm actually here to see you, Daisy and Violet. I want to know what's going on so I can find some way to help Misty smile again."

"Okay. We owe you that much for caring enough to check on her. Come on in." Lily stepped aside and waited until Ash had entered the house before she closed the door. She led him down the hallway into the kitchen. "Hey, girls! Look who decided to stop by!"

"Hey there, Ash!" Violet greeted. "Sorry Misty isn't in here too."

"Still, thanks for caring enough to check on our sis," Daisy added. She sounded weary. "Sit down; you can tell us what brings you here."

Ash accepted the offer. "I understand Misty doesn't feel up to speaking to anyone at the moment. I wanted to speak with you three if I could about what's going on. I want to know how I can help her. Tracey's worried too."

"I bet even those triplets would be too if they knew. You've all been such good friends to Misty since she was little, and we can't thank you enough." Daisy nodded. "I'll explain what started this. Our parents came home for a short while..."

_**"Hey, Mum...Dad...now that you're home for a bit, maybe we can talk about what's happening in a fortnight?" Misty asked timidly as she approached her parents. She hardly ever saw them; Christmas was really the only time they'd spend even a day with their children.**_

_**"What is it, Misty?" the man asked his youngest. **_

_**"Well, my birthday is coming up. I'll be sixteen, and I want to tell you what I want for my birthday."**_

_**"Go ahead and tell us; you know money's not a problem."**_

_**"No. What I want most of all won't cost a cent. It's the same thing I've wanted ever since I was a little girl."**_

_**The woman sighed. "Misty, you know we just can't take time out of our busy schedules so suddenly."**_

_**"It wouldn't be suddenly if you even cared to remember my birthday," Misty mumbled.**_

_**"What was that, dear?"**_

_**"Don't, Mum. Don't. I said that it wouldn't be a sudden break from your busy schedules if you even cared to remember my birthday." There was bitterness seeping from every word. "You'd be able to adjust your schedules accordingly if you planned for our birthdays. It's not just me who's upset about this. You missed the others' 18ths and 21sts! Just because you didn't care to readjust your schedules for your most important...oh, wait. I guess work's more important to you than we are!" **_

_**"Don't take that tone with your mother, young lady!" the man scolded.**_

_**Misty laughed dryly. **_

_**"We work to provide you girls with everything."**_

_**"There's only one thing we want, and that's for you two to actually give a darn about us! But, it seems that's impossible because you can't spend money on that! I bet you can't even remember the names of my closest friends because you never even really paid attention to me when I told you about how I was during our annual two-day holiday near Christmas time!"**_

_**"Of course I can! I listened!"**_

_**"Really? Have you ever really listened to us? Have you ever really heard just what we've been saying all these years? It hasn't been **__Daddy, I want that solid gold necklace__** or **__Can I have a nice car since I'm old enough to drive__**, has it? No. It's been the same thing every year... That we want our parents to actually be around! You know what? They say a 16th birthday is supposed to be one of the best a teenager will ever have. But..." She started tearing up and backing out of the room. "I don't want to be 16 if it means my own parents won't even be there to celebrate it with me! There! I'm calling off my actual birthday!" At that, she let out a sob, left the living room and dashed into her bedroom. She slammed the door, and even then, her cries could be heard.**_

_**Daisy had tears in her eyes too. It was hard enough seeing her sisters suffer, but to hear Misty vocally express it the way she had, only for their parents to not even understand just how they feel... "Mum. Dad. Maybe you should leave for now." **_

_**Without a word, the man and woman rose from their seats and quietly left the house. Not even a **__goodbye__** was said.**_

_**Once she was sure they'd left, Daisy collapsed forward and started to cry as well.**_

"She's been in her room ever since. She eats at least, but she refuses to interact with others. Our parents really hurt her this time."

Ash wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I see. Where do your parents work? If they won't listen to their own children, maybe you'll need outside influences."

"That's sweet of you to offer, but don't bother. They don't care."

"We have to at least try. Mum and Miss Telisha might be able to help too."

Violet put a hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Ash is right. We do have to try something."

The blond sister nodded. "I'm tired of this. If someone, anyone is able to set our parents straight, it would seriously be most appreciated. I'll write out the address."

"Would I be able to use your phone? I want to call Tracey, Cilan, Cress and Chili and meet up with them. We need to have this sorted out. You girls don't deserve this at all."

"Sure thing. You know where it is."

"Thanks." He rose from his seat and headed out to the hallway.

They'd just entered the house when Telisha answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Ash. Yes, they just got in actually." She put her hand over the receiver. "Ash is calling."

Tracey and Cilan exchanged looks. "We'll take it in my room, Mother," Cilan replied.

"Alright."

They hurried upstairs and into Cilan's room. Cilan picked up the receiver of his phone and set it on speaker. "Ash?"

"Hey, guys. Can we meet up at Misty's house? Things are as bad as I feared," Ash responded.

"Certainly."

"Are you alright?" Tracey asked.

"Not really. I'll explain later. Are Cress and Chili home?" Ash queried.

"Yes. I'll let them know we need to go to Misty's house," Cilan responded.

"Cool. See you soon."

"See you soon." They heard the click and Cilan pressed the hang up button. "He sounded very upset."

"I think things between Misty and her parents have gone really bad this time. Let's get going."

"Right." He led the way out of the bedroom. "Cress. Chili. We need to go to Misty's house," he said as he passed the slightly open bedroom doors next to his own.

Chili poked his head out the door. "What's goin' on?"

Cress stepped out of his bedroom. "Has something occured?"

"Ash is meeting us there. He'll explain the situation," Cilan responded.

"Very well. Let's go."

With a somber mood, all four teenage boys left the house; Cress made sure to inform Telisha that they'd be out for a while.

Ash saw them approaching down the sidewalk. He jogged over to them before he stopped in front of Tracey and wrapped his arms around him.

Tracey returned the embrace. He could tell instantly that his younger brother was upset. "How bad is it?"

Ash explained everything Daisy had told him; Misty trying to let her parents know that all she wanted for her birthday was for them to be there, her parents saying they couldn't just take time out of their schedules so suddenly, Misty's breakdown and how she'd locked herself in her room all week, only to come out for meals or other necessary times.

"It's worse than I thought." He rubbed Ash's back. "But, don't worry. We'll all do what we can to help right this. We need to try to get through to her parents."

"Do ya know where they work?" Chili queried.

Ash nodded as he pulled back from Tracey's embrace. His face appeared a little moist, but none of the boys commented on it. "Daisy gave me their work address. It might be a little hard getting in, but we have to try."

"Whadda ya mean _hard getting in_?"

Cress observed the text. "I see. It's a large corporation. They usually don't prefer people stopping in unless they make appointments, or it's an emergency."

"What if we say it has something to do with their daughters?"

Cilan shook his head sadly. "That won't work."

"Well, we can at least try!"

Tracey nodded. "We have to for Misty's sake. Cress and Chili, you should try going in first. If your plan doesn't work out, let us know what you tried."

Ash brightened. "I get it. That way, we'll know to try a different method of requesting to speak with them."

"Exactly."

"I'll try next. If my own doesn't work, we'll leave it to you and Ash, Tracey," Cilan offered.

Ash smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Misty's a dear friend to all of us, you know. Like we're really gonna leave things like this when one of our group is suffering," Chili replied with a grin. "Come on, guys. Let's go!"

The receptionist looked up from her paperwork. "May I help you?"

"We wish to speak with your boss if we may. It's in regards to his daughters," Cress spoke.

"I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting right now."

"What about his wife?" Chili queried.

"I'll try calling her. One minute please."

The brothers exchanged looks as the receptionist reached for her phone. Chili's eyes were filled with hope.

"Hello, Ma'am? Yes, there are two teenage boys who wish to speak with you in regards to your daughters. Yes. I see. Very well, I shall let them know. Thank you. I apologise for disturbing you." She hung up and looked to the boys. "I'm very sorry, but she can't be disturbed."

"But, this is urgent!" Chili tried.

"As I said, she can't be disturbed. Please try contacting her outside of work."

Chili was about to throw a tantrum, but he felt Cress' hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you very much for your time," Cress replied as he led his brother out of the small office.

"Really? She couldn't be disturbed after you said you needed to speak with her about her daughters?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah. As for him, he's in a meeting," Chili replied.

"Even after hearing it's concerning their children..." Cilan rarely got angry, but when he did, anybody nearby would know it. "That's just disgraceful! I really want to storm in there and give them a piece of my mind! Of course, I doubt they'd even take the time to listen!"

Tracey took hold of Cilan's hand. "Maybe you should stay out here instead. Give yourself some time to calm down."

Cilan noted Tracey was also trembling with rage, but he was more composed about it. "Agreed."

Tracey smiled slightly and turned to face him. He leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. "We'll be out before you know it."

Cilan nodded and calmed slightly as he returned the kiss with one of his own. "Good luck." He looked to Ash. "I mean that for both of you, of course."

Ash nodded. "I know you do." He looked to Tracey. "Let's go."

"Right." Tracey gave Cilan one more kiss on the cheek before he let go of his hand and walked beside Ash.

The receptionist sighed. "I'm sorry. But, he's in a meeting."

"It's urgent. His youngest daughter is very ill and is in hospital. Please tell us where his meeting room is. We need to see him right away," Ash spoke. _Knock on wood such a thing never happens, of course._

"I'll lead you there." The receptionist rose from her seat and led the teenagers through the building. She knocked on the door of one of the meeting rooms and pushed it open. "Sir, I apologise for interrupting, but there are two boys here with news about one of your daughters."

"Excuse me," the man said as he headed out of the meeting room. "Yes?"

"We need to speak with you privately, Sir. It's about Misty," Tracey greeted.

"Misty? You know my daughter?"

"We're good friends of hers, and we're very worried about her."

"Alright. Follow me." He took the lead.

The boys declined sitting.

"So, what's wrong with Misty?"

"We know that you and your wife won't be attending her 16th birthday," Ash spoke. "Do you know what it's done to her?"

"She was just being moody. She'll get over it."

"She hasn't. Aside from meals and other necesseties, Misty hasn't left her room since you were there. She hasn't been at school, and won't speak with anyone."

"Talk about a cry for attention. I told her I'd get her something nice. She should be satisfied with that."

"Wow. You really don't listen to how your daughters feel, do you?"

The man frowned. "Excuse me, but what give you the right to speak to me in such a manner?"

"I'm one of Misty's best friends, and I care about her a lot! Probably more than you do!"

Tracey put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Calm down, Ash." He stepped forward. "Sir. How much do you know about each of Misty's friends?"

"Their names, that's about it really," the man replied.

"So, Misty would've told you, but you never really listened."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to tell you something about myself. I miss my parents on my birthday and Christmas too. I know that they care about me though. Why? Because they buy me nice things every year? Because they send me a card in the mail? No." He lowered his head. "The difference between Misty's situation and my situation is that you are still alive. Every year since I was nine years old, it's been hard celebrating special occasions. But, I still remember the warmth and love I felt whenever they were with me. I still have those memories." He looked up. "Misty's memories of her birthday every year is her being very upset because you and your wife aren't there. How she starts crying every morning because you're not there at the table to wish her _Happy Birthday_. How even though she has her friends and her sisters there, she's always left feeling bitter because the two she wants there the most aren't there. Not even a phonecall. You send a gift later on thinking that is something she wants. But, all she wants is for you and her mother to be there for her. In the end, you're going to lose your children. They won't want anything to do with you or your wife anymore. Nice clothes and jewellery are all well and good...but what a child wants most is for their parents to care enough to be there for them."

The man looked down at his desk. "They'll really do that?"

"They will. I'm a little amazed they haven't yet. I guess they still have that hope burning in them that their parents will change. But, that hope is fading out with each missed birthday."

Ash had calmed. "Daisy was crying. Violet and Lily were putting up a brave front. I cried when I heard what had caused Misty to shut herself away from the rest of us."

"I have to admit I felt like crying too," Tracey added.

"Misty is a very dear friend to us, and to our other friends. We hate to see her so upset. I still remember on her first birthday since we'd met. How when I gave her a present, she cried so much Daisy had to leave school so she could take Misty home. How Misty wailed when she told all of us that you weren't there...as usual. How hard it has been for Daisy raising her younger sisters despite being a child herself."

"If you'd seen what we had every year...no, what your other daughters had seen every year, you'd change your way of thinking. You saw Misty have a breakdown last week, didn't you? It wasn't just a five minute cry and then she's over it."

"She still cries now."

The man nodded. "This is really how my children feel..."

"Every single year."

"I'll speak with my wife and work something out."

"Does this mean you'll actually take time off work for Misty's 16th party? Having you there would be the best present she could ever ask for."

"We'll try."

"Mum will come and drag you two there herself if you don't show up after this. You still have a week. Work out your schedule; if you have important meetings, arrange to postpone them or have someone else cover you. Just make sure you keep Misty's birthday free. You owe her this."

"Alright."

Ash nodded and looked to Tracey. "Let's go."

"Boys? Keep this a surprise. That way, you won't raise her hopes only for her to be disappointed."

"Sir. The only way to keep her hopes from crashing is for you to show, whether we told her or not. She's always hopeful you'll show up at her parties." Ash turned and left the office.

Tracey followed his younger brother.

"You got in?" Chili asked.

"Hopefully he takes our words to heart," Ash replied.

Cilan wrapped his arms around Tracey. "Why did you tell him that?"

"It seemed to be the only way to get him to understand and really listen," Tracey replied as he sagged against Cilan, resting his head on the emerald-haired's shoulder. "I meant every word. It was exhausting getting him to finally listen."

"I kinda lost it pretty early on," Ash commented.

"I don't blame you, he did sound rather dense judging by your recollection," Cress stated.

"Now, all that's left is for them to actually show up," Chili sighed.

A week later, and it was Misty's birthday. Not that she wanted to acknowledge it. She'd already pre-warned her sisters that nobody was to mention her birthday unless her parents actually came by to spend the day with her. "I've had enough of disappointing birthdays, I'd rather not have one at all if it's like this," Misty had said.

Despite that, everyone set up a surprise birthday party. Ash had returned to the company to make sure Misty's parents would make an appearance, and thankfully, it seemed they'd finally taken their daughter's feelings to heart.

Misty sighed as she entered the house. She'd had to catch up with a lot of schoolwork after her week of abscence, and she'd stayed in the library until it closed. "All I want is to just go to bed..." She closed the door and switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Ash, Violet, Lily and Daisy shouted.

She was surprised, but it wasn't pleasant. "I thought I said I didn't want my birthday acknowledged."

"Maybe so, Sis, but the boys went to the trouble to get you a really amazing gift, and this party was the best way to accompany it," Daisy replied.

"Have your party then, I'm going to bed."

Ash stepped up to Misty. "Mist. I promise you, you will like the present we got. It wasn't easy, but we managed." He turned towards the kitchen. "Bring it in, guys!"

Misty sighed but decided to humor him. He did go through the trouble to get her something.

"Here it comes, Misty, the best present a girl turning Sweet Sixteen could ever want," Chili stated as he, Cress, Tracey and Cilan led something covered with a white sheet into the living room.

"Lift the sheet, Mist. You'll be pleasantly surprised," Ash stated as he gently pushed Misty forward.

Again, only to humor him. She took hold of the sheet and threw it off. "What...?"

The man and woman who'd been standing under the sheet smiled sadly. "We're sorry, Misty. Happy birthday," the woman stated softly.

Misty felt tears in her eyes. She stepped forward and tried glaring at the two adults. But, instead, she wrapped her arms around them and wept. "Finally. You finally understand. It took so many years, but you finally understand..."

The boys felt tears in their eyes as they watched all of the sisters embrace their parents. It was a very heartwarming scene. "At last, Misty has a reason to cry tears of joy on her birthday," Cilan whispered as he felt Tracey wrap an arm around him.

Misty had paused from her sobbing. "This. This is the best present I could ever have asked for..."

The man smiled. "You'll keep receiving this present each year too, as will the rest of you girls. You're very fortunate to have friends who care so much about you. They really put in the effort to get us to come."

Misty nodded. "I know. They really are the best friends a girl could ever have."


End file.
